


hush mine pleas with thy kiss

by TR33G1RL



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, In a way, M/M, Other, Simp lucio, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26403028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TR33G1RL/pseuds/TR33G1RL
Summary: Lucio never thought he would be groveling for a simple kiss.
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 92





	hush mine pleas with thy kiss

"Please," the plea is breathy, the broken voice low and gravelly with the faintest hint of a whine, "allow me another. I beg of you."

Lucio can hardly believe he's fallen so far, fallen so hard, fallen so  _ truly _ and  _ completely  _ and  _ wholly _ that he knows he cannot ever fully regain himself. Fallen from pride? No, pride has already been cast aside, forgotten as a fallen leaf in autumn. Pride is far from his mind, ignored in favor of a much greater feeling. Fallen in love? A more accurate phrase in every definition. His fall downwards was so sudden and so swift, his head left spinning as his heart beat against his ribs like a hummingbird’s wings against a cage and his cheeks colored like roses painted red.

A grin, sharp cut gems hidden by soft layers of velvet and silk, sends a shiver up Lucio’s spine, making his hair stand on end and his back arch with the sudden tensing of his muscles. Their hand, with a touch so precise that their teasing movements  _ must _ be on purpose, brush against his neck before those clever fingers and thumb curl around the tight line of his jaw. The feather-light ghosting of fingertips against his throat forces a shuddered gasp from his lungs. The feeling of the palm under his chin, forcing his eyes to stare into theirs, draws a whimper of their name

His body trembles, shakes with need and suspense as his hands hold tight to their shoulders, not daring to draw them closer but desperately wanting to. “Please, love,” he begs again, the words falling so easily from his eager lips. “Grant me one more kiss, and I shall ask for nothing more.”

“Oh? Is that so?” they ask in return, a brow arched as their other hand reaches for his waist, pulling his body flush against theirs. “But you said those same words four kisses again, did you not?”

Drawing his lower lip between sharp teeth, Lucio’s brows draw together as his cheeks darken even further. To be pulled so close, handled so easily… He truly has fallen, hasn’t he? Oh, how the mighty fall. “Perhaps I did, but I still ask for another. Will you truly deny me another kiss? Must I get on my knees and beg?” His voice is all but a raspy whisper as he feels the warmth of their hands sinks into the fabric of his clothes, branding their shape into his skin.

Their grin pulls into a fox-like smirk as they pull his face closer to their own. “While I certainly would not mind seeing you beg some more,” they tease, their breath smelling like fruit and sweetness and paradise as it brushes over Lucio’s lips. “I shall be kind. Just this once. But first, answer me this, dear Lucio; who do you love?”

_ “You,” _ Lucio breathes the word as if it contains his entire life in its syllables,  _ “You and you alone.” _

Sweet lips, better than wine or spice or pastry, press against Lucio’s own, and he collapses into the feeling, gladly falling deeper and deeper into love. 


End file.
